April Fools
by bucktooth22
Summary: An April Fools ONESHOT JOHNLOCK and MYSTRAD


Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

To normal people, Sherlock looked like a murderous psycho. John however, was more of a teddy bear that people would bear their souls to and divulge their deepest darkest secrets to. The looks they gave each other when they thought no one was looking defined their relationship. Sherlock would look at John with an expression that demanded attention and love. John's eyes declared trust and unwavering loyalty. Even after Sherlock's "death" their looks didn't change. They thought it was a secret, and to the object of their affections it was but to the rest of the world, it was obvious. John had scars that he secretly blamed Sherlock for, his desperate attempts to relieve pain in Sherlock's absence, from self inflicted abuse. Sherlock had scars that he bore willingly during his absence, from torture. They each had their thing, something they loved, and did not feel the need to hide though. This, unlike their love for each other, was not known by all, rather only known to the other. Sherlock loved science and his work, and that was a widely known fact. Something not many people knew was his love for bees. The one time Sherlock set a bee free in the flat, it stung John who was promptly scolded for the murder of the bumbling insect. John's secret love was hedgehogs. That however, was not one of the guests in 221B.

It had been a normal case, and by normal, that was by Sherlock's standards. The only thing that made it notable was the prank John had played on him. Sherlock didn't keep track of days so he didn't know that it was April fool's day. When he came out of his mind palace he didn't know he had an egg in his hand and, as such, crushed it. Greg and John laughed and Sherlock stared at the mess for a moment before looking at John.

"Happy April Fool's Day!" The two chorused. Sherlock had suffered more than his fair share of embarrassment due to the day and he'd honestly expected something worse from John. Something that would hurt him more emotionally. But instead, it was a small and light and Sherlock was secretly pleased. He cleaned up the mess with the best impression of 'What? Why?' He was returning when he heard Greg and John talking.

"What?" John asked incredulously.

"You heard me." Greg seemed amused.

"I don't know what to be more surprised about. The fact that Mycroft Holmes _kissed you_ or kissed anyone for that matter, or the fact that you just said _that_." John seemed surprised and annoyed and amused and frustrated.

"He's a very good kisser, I enjoyed it. And you know it's true. As soon as you and your Holmes get over the games. You two need to grow up. Me and my brother did." Greg was teasing but John said nothing in retaliation. Sherlock stepped from his hiding spot, pretending not to have hear anything and wiping his hands on his pants as an added touch. He didn't mention it, instead choosing to plan his next move. He liked to stay up late most nights, and his usual nightly antics had kept John up enough times to change his sleep schedule so it was compatible with Sherlock's. John was up clicking away on his laptop, it's light warding off the darkness and giving Sherlock something to aim for. He was in his boxers and had a blanket as he shuffled into John's room and flopped down on John's bed. He was greeted with an amused smile as John put his hand gently on Sherlock's back.

"You going to tell Gavin?" Sherlock murmured as he rested his head on John's lap, pushing the laptop away from the blond.

"Do you want me to tell _Greg_?" John asked. Sherlock shrugged.

"Do you think he'll judge us?" Sherlock asked. "Me?" He added. John snorted.

"He's dating your brother. I really doubt he's the one who'll judge." John smiled as he ran his hand up and down Sherlock's back absentmindedly. Sherlock sighed and rolled off John so his head was on the pillow without moving from his comfortable position on his stomach. John smiled softly and flopped down on top of Sherlock's back, peppering the brunette with kisses. "How much do you love me?" John asked at last.

"Immensely. I would do anything for you." Sherlock said.

"Enough to tell your brother about us while I tell Greg?" John smirked.

"I suppose." Sherlock smirked as John's kisses resumed. "Happy April Fools." Sherlock grinned.


End file.
